yvmeerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite Lerenity
Aphrodite Aphrodite (YLF001) was born on February 14, 2007 with her two litter-mates Kerenesis, and Mozley. Aphrodite was one of the 20 meerkats who started the YVMeerkats or YVPro Meerkat Project, along with her two sisters. Aphrodite is and has been the dominant female of the Lerenity, along with her partner Cyber. Together they've had 15 pups born into the group. Aphrodite was adopted on March 18, 2007 being abonded from her group, along with her sisters inside a burrow. It is thought that the group had a burrow move in the habitat, and it was a subordinate female who had given birth to them, so the group didn't even know she conceived. She and her sisters were then adopted, and hand-raised by the YVPro Administrators along with the Kalahari Meerkat Project. At the age of 2 years she was met up with other meerkats , and then the YVMeerkats started. Her and another 4 meerkats started the Lerenity Mob and they have been pretty succesful since. Together, they started the Lerenity Mob and Aphrodite took dominant female position right away. Cyber, one of the roving males challenged Pluto for dominant male and won. Hes mated with Lola Lei together and has had 10 pups, together. She's also evicted meerkats who try to take her spot in authority. But even though times can get rough, Aphrodite has gotten through them, with the help of her family. Maybe, if she's lucky, she can create the greatest meerkat mob ever. Kerenesis and Mozley, challenge Aphrodite for dominant female position every once in a while but all Aphrodite has to do is show them who's boss with a little bite on the neck. Currently, Aphrodite still reproducing litters. Maybe, with just a little help, she can make the best Meerkat Mob ever. Aphrodite has allowed her sisters to give birth to pups, and as well as letting them live. Recently, Aphrodite lead the mob to a new burrow, after losing their territory to the Dacir Mob. Aphrodite gave birth to 5 pups on February 15, 2010, making it her 4th Litter. In the litter, was Newton, Legacy, Rosie, Cloude, and Miles. Her next litter was born on April 30, 2010 to a litter of 4. On July 9, 2010 Aphrodite had gotten pregnant by leader of Hygno Coalition, Hygnozious. The Mother of All Aphrodite, being one of the 5 Meerkats starting the YVPro Meerkat Project, and also being a big star in "YVPro; Inside the Burrow", also being dominant female of a well-succesful mob, has been a really great leader and mother. Aphrodite almost died trying to save her late daughter from a predator, but sadly it didn't work. She would sacrifice her life for further generations of her kind, especially toward her own pack members. Aphrodite is currently gave birth and maybe her children can be the future of the YVMeerkats. Aphrodite01.jpg|'Aphrodite', September 9, 2009 Aphrodite02.jpg|'Aphrodite', December 19, 2009 Aphrodite_and_Pink.JPG|'Aphrodite' with her daughter Pink, on February 22, 2010 Aphrodite_Lerenity.jpg|'Aphrodite' with Pink, when she was a pup, on July 14, 2009 Lerenity_Founders.jpg|'Aphrodite' on April 16, 2009 Category:Lerenity Meerkats Category:Captivity Born Category:Current Lerenity Members Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Founders Category:Dominant Female